More Ninja?
by Artkitty437
Summary: Cole's best friend Emily comes to visit him with great new. She's a ninja too! But what will happen when she convinces Sensei Wu to let her and the others go out and gather more ninja how will things turn out? Suck at summarys. Review and no flames please. No more OCs please or I will have too many.
1. Chapter 1 OCs

Name:

Nickname (If any):

Gender:

Age (14-17):

Appearance (Hair, Eyes, Body Shape, ect.):

Personality:

Ninja Element (If Ninja):

Color:

Weapon:

Dragon:

Name:

Problems:

Family:

Back Round:

Strengths:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Outfit (Casual Clothes):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush (Optional):

Hobbies:

Talents:

Extras (Anything else I need to know):

Elements needed:

Nature

Matter

Light

Wind

Shadow

Water

Animals

Wisdom

Music

Time (not needed really)

Steel/Metal all that stuff

I'll add mine to give you an example

Name: Emily

Nickname (If any): none

Gender: Female

Age (try to make them a teen or child): 16

Appearance (Hair, Eyes, Body Shape, ect.): Black wavy mid-length hair slightly tanned skin piercing amber eyes

Personality: Sweet and funny but never mess with her

Ninja Element (If Ninja): Power

Color: Sunset Orange

Weapon: Dagger

Dragon: Bright orange

Name:

Problems:

Family: many and I mean many siblings plus mom and dad

Back Round: Mom and Dad own famous candy shop in Jaminacai (Hope I spelled that right) village

(This stuff is optional)

Strengths:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

(Now back to you your must do's)

Outfit (Casual Clothes): leather jacket T-shirt skinny jeans and boots

(More optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

(And back)

Hobbies: Painting, horseback riding, swimming, and writing.

Talents: Painting, horseback riding, swimming, Singing (doesn't like to sing in public), fighting, agility, and charisma.

Extras (Anything else I need to know): I'm me so no


	2. Chapter 2 The story begins

I was sitting behind the desk of my parents' candy shop clearly bored. When the bell signaling a person entered rang. "Hey Lloyd" I happily said. "Hello Emily I'm back for more" he replied. "Haven't you already had your bag for the week?" I asked "Yes why?" he answered. "Well it's just that the 5pound bag of candy you bought wasted all your allowance so you're broke" I stated. "Then pay for me please?" he asked. "No" I told him. He gave me big puppy dog eyes "Please?" he repeated. "Fine" I gave in "But last time this month" "Yes" he cheered he got a free bag of candy. He filled a 2pound bag with all the candy he could. Then he handed it to me and I paid for it.

He walked outside the store. "Take care!" I called after him. The bell rang again a while later. An old man walked in "I'm Sensei Wu" he introduced himself. "Wait your Cole's Sensei aren't you?" I asked. "I see you know one of my ninja" he replied "So what brings you here?" I asked. "Well it seems there are more ninja than I thought out there…" he began. "And…" I said. "You are one of them" he finished. "Here's a map find the golden weapon, then come to where our boat is docked for your training" he stated calmly. He tossed a map onto the desk and left.

"MOM DAD I'M GONNA PACK AND LEAVE TO BE A NINJA!"I shouted. "Take care!" my dad screamed. "Make sure you take food and water!" my mom replied. I packed everything and left on my journey. I pulled out the map and started toward my weapon.

My journey was fairly short it went from mid-day to sunset while I was traveling. Now I had to make it up the mountain. The climb was easy and halfway up I made it to the cave my weapon was in. I walked in and saw in the middle of the room a stone dragon body and it was curled in a spiral. In the middle of the spiral was the head sticking up wards and on top of the head laid a small golden dagger.

I walked right up and took the dagger off the head and placed it in my belt with all my other weapons. I stared at the map and noticed the boat I had to go to was extremely far. A rumbling noise startled me and I jumped spinning around. The dragon was coming to life! It had bright orange scales and beady green eyes. I held my hand in front of me and in my most reassuring town I said "I mean you no harm I just want the dagger so I may be on my way to help my friend "The dragon didn't attack me instead it moved its head forward and nuzzled it against my hand. I smiled "I think I'll call you blade" I stated. "Can you take me to my destination?" I asked. It nodded yes. Pleased with myself I hopped aboard, showed it the map and we were on our way at top speed.

In what seemed like 3 minutes a boat appeared in the sky. _That must be it._ We flew in close and I jumped off and landed on the deck. It looked like a training course. As soon as I hit the ground I got up and walked to the door. I did the only logical thing I knocked. I waited a while a knocked again. Finally after what seemed like forever a boy in a red ninja suit opened the door. "Who are you?" he asked. "Who are you?" I replied. "I asked first!" he snapped. "Well I asked second!" I snapped back. Defeated he answered "I'm Kai""Emily" I said. "May I pass" I said I my sweetest voice. "Yeah sure" he said. "Thank you" I said as I walked past him.

The inside was amazing. I walked into a room that looked like the living room. There I saw Sensei Wu. He approached me and handed me a sunset orange ninja suit and instructed me to put it on. Then he gave me directions to my room. I nodded and went there and slipped into my ninja suit. I flipped on my hood and left. For boys Lloyd and Sensei Wu were in the living room when I silently came in. One was Cole another Kai and the other to I didn't know. I walked in and sat down next to the Sensei. With my hood up no one could tell who I was. Deciding to keep myself hidden a while longer Sensei introduced me but never mentioned my name or that I was a girl.

"Do you like to be quiet?" a boy in a blue ninja suit who was introduced as Jay asked. I nodded. "You seem familiar" Lloyd said "Do I know you?" I reached into my back pack I kept with me for my journey. I pulled out a little sack and tossed it to Lloyd. "Do you want me to open this?" he asked. "I just nodded. He reached in the sack and pulled out a piece of candy. "Emily?" he asked. I pulled of my hood and sighed in relief "About time someone got it!" I announced. "Meet Emily the new ninja" Sensei Wu announced. "WHAT!" all the other ninja shouted. "A girl can't be a ninja" Kai screamed. I got up and flipped him onto his back and growled "What did you say" "Nothing" he squeaked. "That's what I thought" she said.

"Hello Cole glad to see me again?" I asked. He just stood there frozen. I clapped really hard in front of his face and he started shaking around his head then he stilled. "You're a ninja Emily!" "Ya I thought we just cleared that up." "Wait you guys know each other?" Jay asked. "Yes our parents know each other so we met when we were five." I answered. Cole finally went back to his normal self. "Welcome to the team!" he announced. "Wait" The one named Zane said "What is her element Sensei" "Oh yes I forgot, Emily orange ninja of power" he stated.


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing Some OCs

**Emily POV**

I had been with the ninja with several weeks now. I had mastered spinjitzu by day 2and on day 4I learned my dagger became a motorcycle. Kai and I are in a sparring match. He lunged a kick for my chest but I dropped to the ground spun my foot at his and knocked him to the ground. I held out a hand for him to grab to pull himself up. He happily took it a pulled himself up. "Mail!" we heard Jay shout from inside. We both ran inside. "So let's see a package for Emily and a box for Cole." He announced as he handed us all our things which we all tuck and opened. "Hey look my family sent me a gift" I stated. "What is it?" Kai asked. I opened the box and saw it was filled with candy. "Candy, candy, and more candy." I answered. "CANDY!"Lloyd shouted. "No Lloyd my candy mine!" I said putting the lid back on and holding it close to me. "I'm going to go hide my candy." I stated.

As I was walking to my room I bumped into Sensei Wu. "Sorry Sensei" I said. "Its ok" he said and kept walking."Wait Sensei I have to ask you something" I shouted. "What is it?" he asked. "When you said there were many ninjas you never knew about like me I got to thinking who are they and could they help us?" I replied in a rush "So I was thinking we go out and find them so they can help us" He thought about it for a while "Ok" he agreed finally "We search in the morning"

**Next morning…**

"Jay you and Kai will go find Lee Bernadic the ninja of art and Xaivier Tenebaum ninja of time." Sensei commanded. They both nodded. "Emily you and Lloyd will go find James Vickson the ninja of wisdom and his girlfriend Samantha Grandist the ninja of nature they should be together" We both nodded. "Me and Nya will go find Elena ninja of Shadows and Lunasetra ninja of music."

**I know it's short but I decided to add some suspense. (I added some more OCs to the chapter)**

**I carry messages:**

**-This story will take place in the serch for fang blades**

**-If you have any ideas for the story review or PM me.**

**-If you want any relationships with the ****characters** in the story or a **character in the story and an OC let me know.**

******-If your OC was not in this chapter they will be introduced soon I just put the first six i there cause I don't want to have them all come at once.**

******-Last thing if you want your OC to be found in a certain way let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Musae Xaivier and Lee

**A special thanks ****tetonatsumi21 for helping me get this chapter ready and getting me over my writers block (somewhat)**

**I will be splitting up the groups into chapters**

**3****rd**** person**

"We've been driving forever and have seen none of them" Jay complained. "I know. I know." Kai said. "How about we split up to find them""Sure" Jay agreed.

**Kai POV**

After driving near the shore of the beach for a while with nothing interesting going on until I saw some buildings up ahead. I went towards them and noticed it was a town. The first building in the town I came to was an empty workshop. Being exhausted I walked in and plopped down on a chair. Just then I noticed a girl behind the workbench looking at me. She had black hair with teal highlights and teal eyes until right before the pupil were it was copper. In one word she was beautiful. "Hello" She said shyly. "Hi" I replied still staring at her. "I'm Musae Natsuki" she told me."What's your name?" she asked after a long silence."Kai" I answered. After another long silence I said" Well I better get going I have to find some new ninja""You're looking for new ninja?" she asked. "Ya why?" I asked/replied. "Can I become one?" she asked. "Sure if you have elemental powers" I l replied. "Well I can control all types of metal and such." She told me. "Perfect!" I exclaimed.

**Jay POV**

I drove on and on with nothing in sight. Eventually in the distance I noticed an old looking town. I drove toward it and once I was close enough I saw two kids, a boy and a girl, they were running around care free of anything going on. I went up to them and asked"Hi is there anyone named Lee Bernadic or Xaivier Tenebaum in this town?" "My name is Xaivier Tenebaum but there is no Lee Bernadic" the girl said. "Well then you're a ninja" I told her. "A ninja?" she asked. "Yes a ninja. The ninja of time to be more specific" I told her "and you have to come with me so you can be trained to use that power" "I'll go" she said "But no one is allowed to leave the town with the war that's going on" the boy said finally speaking. "That's why I'm going, who wants to be trapped in here there entire life?" And with that we were off.

We went off in the direction Kai went and eventually came up to a town. Kai stepped out of a building talking to a girl. "Hey Kai!" I shouted. He turned and waved. Me and Xaivier walked up to Kai and the girl. "Kai I found Xaivier" I told him."Call me Zaza" she told us."I found a ninja too" He told me. "Then where is Lee?" I asked. "I didn't find Lee but I found another ninja. Jay meet Musae ninja of Metal" He replied."Great but we still need to find Lee" I told him. "I can help you with that" Musae told us. She led us to a tiny home with peeling paint at the edge of town. Kai knocked on the door and a guy with purplish shaggy chin length hair, grey eyes with no pupils and one eye was covered with his hair. "Hello may we speak to Lee?" I asked. "I'm Lee" he replied. "Well then you're a ninja" Kai told him"Does that mean I have to go with you to train?" he asked."Yes" Kai and I said."Ok" he said and went back inside. Seconds later he was back with a suit case. "Let's go" he said.

**Later at Destiny's Bounty**

**Musae POV**

When Kai came into my workshop I knew it was love at first sight especially by the way he looked at me when he first saw me. Then when I found out he was looking for new ninja to join his team I found it as a great opportunity to spend more time around him. When we got back to their HQ, a flying boat, I noticed that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Out looking for new ninja." Kai told me. "Word of advice when you meet Cole no matter what he says don't eat what he cooks for your own health" Kai warned me. "Ok?" I asked/said.

**R&R**

**I will not be uploading for a while cause I will be on vacation**

**Hope this makes up for the time I had writers block.**


End file.
